All We Are
by Pick This Star
Summary: She stared into his grey eyes. They were holding her own eyes prisoner, refusing to release them. Her blue eyes danced like fire, blazed. She knew this was forbidden. LLP/SHM.
1. Belief

**Rambling authors note!**

Hoolaa! I see you have stumbled upon my fic! Welcome :). Soo I wrote this a year or two ago, and I was sorting out my laptop recently and I came across this, and I kinda liked it. I edited it a bit, tidied it up, and here's the first chapter :D! I realise I was very angry a year or two ago, and this fic has quite a few swears in it, so if you're offended by them, either mentally blank them out or don't read. This fic is also a tad more dramatic than what I would normally write, and kinda angsty. Also, although I have read over this twice, there could be mistakes, tbh there probably will be... whether they be spelling mistakes or continuity ones. If you spot any, please tell me :)! This isn't my best work but I reaaally hope you like it! Reviews always welcome, I love recieving constructive criticism, and I love hearing what you thought, even if it's just to say 'I hated it, you suck' heheh. Anyways, I will shut up now, have fun reading the first chapter. If anyone likes it I'll put up the second.

_Elly xo_

**Oh ya, and, disclaimer: I don't own this. Simplees.**

_"Listen," the tall boys lips mouthed the words, but the words were barely audible "I love you. I've never loved anyone before! I know I'm only sixteen.. But what I say is true. Believe me."_

_She stared into his grey eyes. They were holding her own eyes prisoner, refusing to release them. Her blue eyes danced like fire, blazed. She knew this was forbidden. But she couldn't stop her heart pounding much too fast, the blood that flowed around her body aching at the sight of him. Melting._

_"How do I know?" She questioned, swallowing hard "how do I know you're telling the truth?"_

_His eyes looked into hers. She could see it in them, reflected like the sun on sea. The eyes are the windows to the soul. But clearly, this was not enough for her. So he bent his head, and his lips met her own, released her eyes into spiralling darkness. And this was magic. For both of them, the electric spark working its way around their bodies, like a drug. He pulled away, once again his grey eyes keeping her blue ones prisoner._

_"You just have to look into your heart." He whispered._

**TWO AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER**

"I love you Lily!" Her mother waved one last time as the train began to pull away.

"I love you too mum!" Lily shouted back at the top of her voice in the desperate hope her mother would hear her.

Lily was brilliantly excited, but there was a part of her, and she wasn't sure how strong that part was, that wanted to stay at home with her mum and dad. Sleep in her own bed in her girly room, have lessons at the kitchen table, drink hot chocolate, and shoot quaffles through the trees in the orchard. She sighed, but then Hugo tugged at her elbow, and the train left the station completely.

"Come on, lets go find somewhere to sit," Hugo suggested. Hugo was her cousin. They had the same colour hair, and the same eyes. People had often mistaken them for twins. He also happened to be one of the three only people she knew who was going to be in her year at Hogwarts. Her first year.

"See you Lily," Her older brother Albus patted her on the back, and then walked away hand in hand with his girlfriend Stephanie, a girl he had met on his first ever ride on the Hogwarts express.

Lily swallowed hard, and then followed her cousin along the hogwarts express.

"I wonder if we can find Molly and Daisy or Robert?" Hugo asked. They were the three people Lily and Hugo knew. Molly and Daisy Finnigan were unidentical twins, the only children of Parvarti and Seamus Finnigan, who hooked up three years after Voldemorts death, got married and had two daughters. Robert Meyer was the oldest son of Cho Chang, Lily's fathers ex, and a man called David Meyer whom she had married.

"I hope so," Lily piped up, as they walked along the train with their cases, looking into each compartment for somewhere to sit. Soon, they found the twins sitting in a compartment alone, reading a teenage magazine together. Daisy was giggling as they entered. Molly looked up, alarmed.

Molly was the tallest of the twins, tall and a little like a puppy, too small for its limbs. She had the same colour skin as her mum, dark eyes and chocolate brown hair which was usually messy. Daisy was quite alot smaller, with black hair and slightly darker skin. Everyone said she was the prettiest, but Lily privately thought Molly was prettiest in her own little way. The twins both had the same hairstyles, although Molly's was longer and a different colour. They both had straight hair with sweeping full fringes.

"Hi!" Lily grinned, pleased to have found someone she knew, other than Hugo.

"Oh hi you two!" Daisy smiled, flashing her white teeth. Huge grinned his lopsided grin.

"Excited?" Hugo asked, hugging Daisy. Lily had an inkling her fancied her.

"Yeah!" Daisy smiled back at him.

Lily stuffed her luggage into the luggage rack. It wasn't very heavy somehow. Then she sat down opposite Molly, who was looking out of the window.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lily asked, brushing a strand of her red hair away from her eye.

"Gryffindor," Molly answered without hesitation, then bit her lip. She was shyer than her twin. "Well, I hope so. I mean mum and dad were." Molly looked into Lily's blue eyes. Molly always had sad eyes.

Lily nodded, "me too. I don't mind being in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but I really want to be in Gryffindor."

"Are you nervous?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"Me too," Molly gulped.

"We'll be ok," Lily smiled. "We'll stick together like sticky tape to Christmas wrapping."

**Another rambling authors note!**

Didya like it? Didya, didya? Yes? No? Ok then, tell me, in a review! :D! Pleasee I will love you eternally! Mucho lovage,

_Elly xo_


	2. What if?

**A/N**

THANK YOU to my two reviewers, Cacata and Harry Potter 3. You guys rock and made me smile :p. Here's the second chapter. Pleeeeease review! Cookies will be handed out to all who review*! I guess more stuff actually happens in the next chapter, this one's just a bit of a bridge chapter. I'll try update tomorrow or the next day. I'm going to stay at my boyfriends house so whenever I come home. I've got tons of the story written already though :)! Anyway, shut up Elly. Again, if there are any mistakes, please tell me!

_Elly xo_

_*Cookies can not be gauranteed_

**If I owned this I would be rich. I am not rich. See how it is :(**

_"What do we do?" I asked as his hand curled around mine._

_"Well we stay here for a while, and then we go back to the castle and we sleep." Scorpius said, smiling._

_"I don't mean tonight," I whispered, half wishing he wouldn't hear me._

_"We're going to be together," He whispered back, his voice full of determination._

_And as much as I wanted this moment to last forever, I knew it couldn't. I wanted to put this moment in a locket, so that I could look at it, and keep it by my heart for ever. _

_"God Scorpius," I rolled my eyes. "Us...this is like the Devil and God getting married! We're forbidden. Our parents are mortal enemies. You're a slytherin and I'm a gryffindor," I counted the problems off on our fingers, "my brothers want to kill you, our parents would probably disown us both if they found out...we're just not fucking meant to be."_

_Scorpius was silent for a long time. So was I. My brain was numb. I didn't think. Just waited._

_"I don't care." Scorpius whispered. I could not see his face, but his voice sounded thick with tears. "I love you. That's all that matters. That's all that will ever matter to me."_

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Molly hissed, quickly.

"You won't be!" Lily promised.

"But what if I am!"

"You won't be!"

"But just say!"

"You sound like my brother! So what if you are in Slytherin? So what if the sky falls in? We've had a good run Molly!" Lily smiled at her again.

They were standing in the entrance hall, waiting to be sorted. Hugo and Daisy were standing behind them, having a discussion about houses as well. Molly turned to Daisy to ask her something, and Lily allowed herself to take a deep breath, and admit to herself that she was just as petrified as Molly.

"Are you ok Lily?" Hugo asked, putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Yes," Lily said in a voice she could hardly believe was hers.

"You've gone green." Hugo raised his eyebrows.

"I'm fine, really."

And then some double doors behind them were pushed open. Everyone turned around quickly, some people gasping. A very small girl with blonde hair squealed.

"Hello first years," she had a prim and proper voice and air about her. "My name is Madam Hooch! I am the flying instructor here, and this year I have also been lumbered with the job of taking you to get sorted," She said all this while walking through the crowd, them parting like the red sea as she approached them, as she headed towards the double doors leading to the hall. "When we get to the front, I will call your names off of this list-" she held up some parchment, "you will come and sit on the stool-" she held up a small stool which looked to Lily as if it may break, "and I will put the hat on your head. The hat will tell you which house you're in. While you're here, your house will be like your family. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. When you are sorted, you must go and sit on your house table," she finished. "In we go."

"Adelaide, Rachel." Madam hooch called out the name, the first of the first years.

A girl with long black hair and pale, pale skin stepped up. She was shaking, and her face was one of extreme shock. She sat down on the stool and the hat was rammed over her head. It almost covered her eyes. The entire hall was quiet as everyone waited for the sorting hat to give Rachel Adelaide her house... her fate. Then- "RAVENCLAW!" It shouted out. The Ravenclaw table cheered and Rachel Adelaide rushed over to it with an incredibly relieved look on her face.

"Arbour, Peter." A small boy with fluffy blonde hair walked up to the stool with a terrified look on his face. The hat was rammed over his head and a few seconds later- "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Before long, it was down to the letter F.

"Finnigan, Daisy." Daisy jumped. Then she began to hyperventilate. Molly and Hugo gave her a big push. She almost fell, then got her footing and shuffled up to the stool. Molly, Lily and Hugo crossed their fingers for Daisy. The hat was rammed onto her head. Then-"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in applause, and Molly, Lily and Hugo were all filled with relief. Molly was happy for her twin, but she didn't have long to celebrate as her name was next to be called out.

"Finnigan, Molly." Molly took a deep breath.

"Good luck," Lily whispered.

Molly's legs were like jelly, and it took every ounce of effort in her to walk over to the stool. The hat was rammed onto her head, and Lily held her breath as everyone waited for the answer. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime for Molly. But finally-"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!" Lily shouted, punching the air before remembering that soon she would have to go up there.

Molly ran over to the Gryffindor table to take a seat next to her twin, a huge smile on her face. Hugo's smile faded as he too remembered. Before long, it was Lily's turn. She stood, her fists clenched as it got to P.

"Parkinson, Poppy."

A tall black haired girl with a malicious smile on her face and green bows in her hair stepped confidently up to the stool and the sorting hat. Lily could tell she wanted to be in Slytherin. As soon as the hat was put on her head it shouted Slytherin. The girl smiled in a haughty way and practically skipped over to the Slytherin table.

"Potter, Lily."

Lily gasped. She was frozen to the spot, yet she had to go up there. Her brain was screaming 'move!' yet all she could do was stand there in the silence which felt a lifetime long.

"Potter, Lily?" The name was called again. The whispering began.

Then Lily felt a sharp pinch in her back.

"Ow!" She whispered. And she was back.

She looked wildly around and then stepped up to the stool. Lily cleared her throat as Madam Hooch rammed the hat onto her head. Lily held her breath.

The sorting hat was perfectly still on Lily's head. Lily remembered her parents and her brothers saying how it had spoken to them, but the hat was still and silent on Lily's head. She thought it had some magical air about it though...it was as if it were breathing. Then, all of a sudden it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily was so relieved she thought she would faint as the hat was pulled off her head.

She ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat opposite Daisy and Molly, who were clapping so hard it looked as if their hands would fall off.

Next came 'Quentin, Chelsea', a small brown haired girl, who was also sorted into Gryffindor.

Finally, when there were only three pupils left to be sorted, it was 'Weasley, Hugo's' turn. He was much quicker to walk up to the stool than the girls. He sat there for a split second, then 'GRYFFINDOR!'


End file.
